<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youth by yanayanakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173381">Youth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanayanakun/pseuds/yanayanakun'>yanayanakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>that fic where the author just wants to hurt mc [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Childhood Friends, F/M, Gen, Hopeful Ending, jumin's father is still the same, mc's parents are owners of a big publication house, rich mc, slight angst, student council officers, v's mother is a famous author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanayanakun/pseuds/yanayanakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started during the summer of 2000</p><p>I know I don't know how to write summaries &gt;:(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>that fic where the author just wants to hurt mc [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again guys! This fic is literally a product of me playing the V route, so hope you enjoy! :)))</p><p> </p><p>P.S I'll write a sequel for this and for 'Never Enough' so please just wait :))) I want to thank you for your kudos and nice comments, I appreciate it a lot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>September 2000</strong>
</p><p>It all started during the summer of 2000, the 5 year old MC and her family decided to move to a neighbourhood in Gangnam where most of the families that lives there are either influential people or just simply rich families. MC is the only daughter of the owner of the Maple Publisher Inc., their business is known to produce the best-selling books all over the world.</p><p>“MC! Can you please give these bottles of wine to our neighbors next door?” while MC was playing at their front yard, her mother called her in and asked her to bring their housewarming gifts to their two neighbors.</p><p>“I heard that the Kim family are known artists and authors, so maybe we already published one of their family’s works” her father said this while carrying MC on his back. Hearing that the Kim family are authors, MC’s eyes lightened up. “Daddy, daddy! Authors? Does that mean they have a library in their house?” she said this while punching her father’s shoulder.</p><p>“I-I don’t----ow! Honey stop it! Ow!” her mother grabbed MC from her husband’s back and laughed. “Hahahahaha, honey maybe they do have a library in their house. So why don’t you do what I told you and bring these bottles of wine to the Kim family next door and to the Han family across our house?” MC enthusiastically agreed and grabbed the paper bags from her mother.</p><p>“Be careful outside honey! Don’t talk to strangers on your way!” her father reminded MC before she disappeared through the gate.</p><p>Let us just say that MC stayed in the Kim’s house for a while, because their family does have a 2 story library in their house.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>November 2011</strong>
</p><p>It was in winter and they were in their 2<sup>nd</sup> year of high school when she first felt it.</p><p>The three of them were officers in the student council (with Jumin as the vice president, Jihyun as the public relations officer and MC as the treasurer), they were also dubbed as the “bermuda triangle” of their school, this is not only because of the influence that their families’ hold, but also because of their popularity in school and their skills in implementing the school policies.</p><p>“Han Jumin, for the last time! The budget for your proposed project is too high for the budget we currently have, and no we are not allowed to put our own money in the budget! We’ve talked about this already!” MC said, as she scolds Jumin with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Pft!” MC glared at Jihyun as it is obvious that Jihyun is only preventing his self from laughing out loud. “You too Kim Jihyun! I told you to not sign Jumin’s proposal when you see that his budget will be too big for ours! Ugh, how do I even put up with you two?!” she sighed while massaging her temples.</p><p>Jihyun back hugged MC while she was ranting, "Aww! I'm sorry MC, but Jumin's proposal was so good that I signed it without considering the budget! We're sorry, I know we promised to consider the budget first!" Jihyun pouts after saying this, which only makes MC’s anger increase, because she knows that she is not immune to Kim Jihyun’s infamous “aegyo”.</p><p>“MC, I remember what you said, but maybe we can take the lacking budget from the Theatre Club, since they mentioned at yesterday’s meeting that they will not conduct any plays this semester because they lack members.” Jumin said while sitting at the sofa and looking at the minutes of the meeting yesterday.</p><p>“Jumin, I know they said that, but didn’t they also mention that they need the budget because they will help the Light Music Club with their stage props, and Jihyun, could you please let go? Your fangirls will get mad at me again when they see what you are doing to me.” MC side-eyed Jihyun with a frown, he pouted <em>again </em>and let MC go. MC looked at Jumin and saw him staring at her.</p><p>
  <strong>Thump thump thump</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>What the……what the hell is this?</em>
</p><p>She avoided his gaze and held her chest as she felt her heart beating in an oddly fast pace. Jumin and Jihyun looked at her worriedly and Jihyun decided to hold her shoulders.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay? Is it your asthma again? Do you have your inhaler with you?” Jihyun is looking around the room looking for her bag. MC got out of her daydreaming and noticed that Jihyun is standing in front of her, her gaze moved to Jumin standing behind Jihyun.</p><p>
  <strong>Thump thump thump</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Here it is again…..what is this feeling?</em>
</p><p>MC shook Jihyun’s hands from her shoulders and hugged herself, feeling exposed from her friends seeing her in a somehow vulnerable state. “I-I’m fine, I-I need to go, my mom said to go home early, because u-um, yeah, see you guys tomorrow” she avoided their gazes as she grabbed her bag and jacket, running to the door without looking back.</p><p>Jihyun looked at MC’s disappearing figure before looking at Jumin, he sighed as he saw Jumin going back to his previous position and grabbed his laptop from the center table. Knowing that Jumin do not want to be bothered, Jihyun decided to seat across him and work on his own school works.</p><p>
  <em>Oh my god, what would I do with this heartless guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>April 2012</strong>
</p><p>It was in spring and only after 5 months when she realized that <em>she loves Han Jumin</em>.</p><p>Aside from his handsome face and nice physique, with his family’s influence, his position as a student council officer and his friendship with the rest of the infamous “bermuda triangle”, it is no surprise that Han Jumin is one of the most popular guys in their academy, and this may or may not be the reason why MC came on terms with her feelings for the robot-like human (Clue: it was definitely the reason why she realized her feelings for him).</p><p>At first she was definitely in denial of her feelings, because no offense, but her ideal type is someone who knows how to interact with people like a normal person, and she also wants a guy who is ordinary, she wants her partner to be the son of an ordinary office worker, not like her or her friends. But of course fate didn’t want to give what MC wanted and decided to make her fall in love with a guy who is DEFINITELY the opposite of her ideal type.</p><p> </p><p>It was when she heard the freshmen in the treasury department talking about how Lee Yerim, the secretary of the student council, likes Jumin since they were in middle school. She doesn’t know how those freshmen knew those things, but those feelings in her chest that time definitely made her aware that she loves Jumin and now she is <em>jealous</em>.</p><p>Maybe she was attracted to him when they first met or maybe she liked him when they were in 3<sup>rd</sup> grade and he offered his hand to her when she was climbing Jumin’s attic and she saw his face lighten when she accepted his hand or maybe it was when they were in 6<sup>th</sup> grade and she suffered from her first asthma attack and he cried while holding her hand when they were in the ambulance.</p><p>She doesn’t know when she developed her feelings, but she definitely knows this time, that what she is feeling right now?</p><p>
  <em>It’s love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>September 2012</strong>
</p><p>It was in the summer of 2012 and their last year in high school, when she realized that she should have confessed when she realized her feelings. It was in the 1<sup>st</sup> day of classes when she saw his eyes sparkle like they have never before when he saw the transferee, Rika, her blonde hair shining and she looks like she wears a halo with the sunlight reflecting through the windows. She looks like an angel</p><p>
  <em>and maybe she will be his angel</em>
</p><p>It started fine at first, Rika was approached by Jihyun, being the social butterfly that he is, and he asked her if she wants to hang out with the squad. Apparently, her family is a family friend of the Kims and Jihyun was the one who recommended that she transfer in their academy.</p><p>Rika is a nice girl, she is the type of girl who is so fragile that you would want to protect her. She also looks like the definition of grace and gentleness. The total opposite of MC who is a loud mouth, a bookworm and somehow boyish because of her style in fashion and music, and maybe her best friends saw this too that is why they started hanging out with her more than MC. Because they want someone who fits their image of an heiress and they want a friend who can relate to their family problems</p><p>Her family is the definition of a perfect family, while most influential and rich families often have their internal and private family problems, but her family is not like that. Maybe because her parents were born in an ordinary family, and they decided to teach their family the values of humility, trust, the importance of family and communication. Because of this, she sometimes feel bad when Jihyun and Jumin talk about their family problems, she doesn’t know what to say in this situation because she didn’t experience what they experienced. Jumin with his different step mothers and Jihyun with his cold and neglecting father. She raised this concern to them, but they brushed it off and said that they are not offended when she doesn’t give them advice, because they understand that she didn’t experienced it like they do.</p><p>Everyday her time spent with them get less and less, she also doesn’t get invited to their house anymore because they are busy with their new friend. Even during their work in the student council office, they are still busy talking about Rika, while MC just silently listens in the side lines.</p><p>It hurts when your childhood best friends suddenly decided to just stop interacting with you to be friends with a new girl. She knows that they didn’t even did this on purpose, heck she knows that even Rika is not aware of this, considering how sweet she is. But she can’t help but feel as if her presence throughout their childhood is just a past time for the two of them, she feels that maybe they befriended her just because their parents said so.</p><p>Sometimes she questions herself, “did our friendship not matter to them?”, “did they realize that I am not that much help as a friend that is why they decided to befriended a girl who can help them with their problems and issues?”, “did they really considered me as their friend, considering how they easily throw our decade old friendship?”, and the question that somehow made her cry teary eyed during the night: “did they replace me as their friend without even telling me why?”.</p><p>But what hurts the most is how Jumin looks at her and what he looks like when he is talking about Rika. He looks at her like she hangs the stars in the skies and he even daydreams during their meeting with this glassy look in his eyes. Which is a rarity in itself, because hello? Han Jumin not listening and participating in a meeting? She realized that Jumin finally found the girl for him and she respects that. She respects his feelings even if it hurts so much, knowing that her love will be forever unrequited, without Jumin even knowing that MC has feelings for him. So MC decided to just forget about her feelings for him (even if she knows that these feelings will not go away that easily) and focus on her studies and student council works.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>March 2013</strong>
</p><p>Because of her focus in her studies and extra-curricular activities, she is the valedictorian of their batch. The principal announced this during the final day of their practice for their graduation. Her classmates and fellow student council members congratulated her, but when she accidentally looked at the back row she saw Jumin and Jihyun looking at her intently, while Rika, who sits at the middle (that was <em>her sit</em>) smiled at her and mouthed “congrats”. She only nodded slightly at them and immediately avoided her gaze, she gave a short speech (because her classmates chanted “speech, speech, speech”) thanking the principal for the announcement and came down the podium high-fiving everyone on the way, even the people she doesn’t know.</p><p>While she was walking towards her seat, she jokingly winked at the student council president, who was sitting at her left side and he acted like he fainted while holding his forehead and heard him say “Oh my god, the beautiful goddess of the Bermuda just winked at me!” Everyone who heard him laughed, while she punched his shoulder and scolded him for being noisy during graduation practice.</p><p>Even though she continued to talk with her classmates, she felt two pairs of eyes burning holes through the side of her head, she decided to just ignore it and told herself that they are not looking at her so she shouldn’t look at the back, even if all she wants to do is to talk to them and make-up with them. When did they even ignored each other? At what point did their friendship stopped? These were the questions flowing through her mind as they concluded their final graduation practice.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll definitely talk to them after graduation and before we move out of town.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>April 4, 2013</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>MC is fucking nervous. She feels like peeing herself.</em>
</p><p>She wasn’t nervous because of her speech, no. She is nervous because she knows that she will talk to Jihyun and Jumin later, after the graduation. After deciding that she must talk to the two of them, she immediately wrote letters and dropped it at their mailbox, this is the only way she knows how to make them know without talking to them directly.</p><p>Her nervousness was temporarily gone during the graduation ceremony, she even delivered her speech perfectly (this was according to the pres), the time just flew by and when she realized that the ceremony is over, her nervousness hit her like a truck and maybe her face showed it because her father immediately questioned her.</p><p>“MC, are you okay? You look like you can’t breathe, is it your asthma again?” she felt guilty knowing that she made her parents worried, but she immediately assured them that she was fine and told them that she is just nervous because she will talk to her friends (are they still friends?) after a long time.</p><p>Her mother looked at her with sympathy and immediately hugged her, “You are such a brave girl for having the courage to talk to them first.”</p><p>“I must admit you have more balls than them”, her mother immediately elbowed her father’s ribs and hissed at him. She slightly laughed, but her smile immediately vanished when she saw Jihyun’s parents and Jumin’s father approaching them.</p><p>“Good evening MC. Congratulations on being the valedictorian, I must say your speech was spectacular” the ever-formal Mr. Kim shaked her hand, while his wife smiled at her and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“Congratulations MC! I agree with Mr. Kim, your speech was rather spectacular.” Mr. Han (without his girlfriend for once), patted her shoulder and immediately greeted MC’s parents.</p><p>“Jihyun ran to that direction with Jumin, in case you’re looking for them”, Mrs. Park said to MC while pointing to the exit doors. MC looked at her and sensed that she knows what is happening, she bowed and thanked her and dashed for the door. Not saying anything to her parents and to Mr. Kim and Mr. Han, knowing that Mrs. Park will relay the information.</p><p>She ran to the direction of the student council room and replayed the things that she will say once she meets them again. Once she arrived at the door, she took a deep breath and attempted to open the door when she heard them talking.</p><p>“Promise me that we will attend the same university and the same company so that we will be together forever” a gentle female voice immediately echoed from the empty corridor.</p><p>MC softly gasped and whispered, “<em>Rika</em>.”</p><p>“Of course! We will be together forever, until we die!” that was Jihyun with his same bright voice.</p><p>“You are both dramatic, but yes I must ensure to keep this promise by contacting the universities we all applied to, to accept all of us three.” Jumin’s deep voice echoed through the room.</p><p>“You can’t do that Jumin! MC will scold you if you do that!” at Jihyun’s mention of her name, everything immediately became silent. Even if she is outside, she can sense the tension through the door.</p><p>“I thought I told you not to mention her name when I am here----“ MC was shocked because Rika’s usual soft and gentle voice became cold when she said that.</p><p>“------I thought I made myself clear not to talk about her when we are together, isn’t that right Jumin?”</p><p>MC held her breath as she waited for him to speak, “Yes.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ever want to talk about MC, Rika? What did she ever do to you?” Jihyun’s tone shows that he was slightly scolding Rika, but she may be took this the wrong way, because her next statement made MC teary-eyed.</p><p>“I thought I told you this already Jihyun! Because that girl is below our league! That girl is not better than us! That girl is not perfect like how others see her! She is not worthy to be called a member of the Bermuda! She is fake, she flaunts her perfect family to our faces, she doesn’t deserve to be your friends, and most importantly your parents will not compare you two to her anymore! I saved you from her didn’t I? I saved you from hurting and from comparison! So if you don’t want to get hurt Jihyun, just do what I say and just trust me. Isn’t that enough? Do you not trust me Jihyun?” it looks like Rika was crying now, based on her gurgled voice.</p><p>After a long silence Jihyun finally answered in a soft voice, “Yes, I trust you Rika.”</p><p>That was the final straw, she covered her mouth before she was heard and ran back to the auditorium.</p><p>She didn’t know. She didn’t know that by being friends with her they were hurt. She didn’t know that her parents were comparing her to them. She didn’t know that when she was talking about her family outings, she was unintentionally showing off her family to them. How can she be so insensitive? How can she not consider their feelings? Maybe that is the reason why they ignored her, because after seeing the truth from Rika, they realized that she was and <em>still </em>a bad friend.</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t know.”</em>
</p><p>She whispered this as she arrived outside the auditorium, she must look like a mess because the people around her are looking at her strangely.</p><p>“MC! How did it----“ she felt someone touch her shoulder and when she looked up she saw her mother with a worried look on her face.</p><p>“Honey, what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” the way she gently stroked her cheeks made her cry again. MC immediately hugged her mother tight and cried loudly. She doesn’t care if other parents see her like this, she doesn’t care if the students will see her like this. She just wants this <em>feeling </em>to be let out, she just wants the <em>feeling of betrayal</em> to get out of her chest.</p><p>She felt someone guide her to walk, and the next thing she knew they were in the car, driving to their home, her parents guided her to her room and didn’t say anything, they just quietly lay her down and kissed her forehead, wishing in their minds that tomorrow she will feel slightly better.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>April 5, 2013</strong>
</p><p>This was a busy day, because her family will immediately move out of their house. The plan was to move next week so MC can properly say goodbye to her schoolmates and classmates, but her parents knew that she cannot wait any longer so they decided to call the moving company last night to reschedule. MC is really grateful to have such understanding parents, even if she didn’t say anything, they know what to do. They didn’t even asked what happened last night, because they know that she will tell them at her own time.</p><p>So now she was busy packing her clothes, when her mother knocked on her door. “Honey, we must go now. Let the maids pack your clothes!” MC bumped her head on the closet door because of shock, “Mom!” she pouted while walking to her door.</p><p>Her mother grabbed her wrist and ran through the stairs, “W-wait! M-mom! I said wait!” her mother still ran through the living room and to the door without avail. What she saw at the gate made her realized why her mom was in such a hurry.</p><p>Kim Jihyun and Han Jumin are outside the gate.</p><p>MC immediately stopped walking and that made her mom stop walking (more like running) too. MC looked at the two of them and immediately remembered what she heard last night, so she shook her wrists, so her mother would let go and made her way to the front door when Jumin called her.</p><p>
  <strong>Thump thump thump</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Stupid heart, I thought we talked about this already, no making noise when Han Jumin is right there!</em>
</p><p>She unintentionally stopped because she wants her heart to stop beating loudly, but this was a sign to the two and apparently her mother, that she wants to talk. So now she had two tall ass guys in front of her. The other one looking at her with his puppy dog eyes (damn it Kim Jihyun still knows that’s my weakness), while the other one is just looking at her with a blank stare (fuck this heart, he is just looking at you blankly but you chose to react this way?! Dramatic piece of shit).</p><p>“What?” well now that they are here, why not hear them out.</p><p>“Are you leaving?” Jihyun was the first to ask and MC cursed herself when she looked at him and her resolve was weakening because of his puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious genius?” MC rolled her eyes and attempted to walk around them when Jumin spread his arm to block her path. MC glared at him but decided that <em>fine I’ll stay because this fucking heart wants to be near you, be thankful I love you Han Jumin.</em></p><p>“Where are you going?” Jumin looked at her like she was staring deep into her soul, but she will not waver, even though all her instincts wants her to look away, she will not look away <em>because this will be the last time I will see your face up close.</em></p><p>“None of your business. Now out of my way” she growled while she pushed her way through Jumin’s long-ass arms.</p><p>She was at the foot of the staircase when Jihyun shouted, “We’ll be waiting! When we are working adults and are independent, we’ll be waiting! Someday, when you’re ready we want to apologize properly.”</p><p>MC stopped for a moment before continuing to go up the staircase, she heard the two of them say their goodbyes to her mom, but she didn’t hear the rest of their conversation because she slammed her door and with her door closed she can freely cry her heart out. So that’s what she did.</p><p>She cried for her stolen friendship, she cried for the forgotten memories, she cried for the broken friendship, she cried for the happy memories, she cried for her broken heart and finally…..</p><p>
  <em>She cried for the hope that bloomed in her chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>